The present invention relates to a compressed moving picture re-encoding apparatus and compressed moving picture re-encoding method, and relates in particular to a compressed moving picture re-encoding apparatus and compressed moving picture re-encoding method that reduce a number of bits of a compressed moving picture constituting an input signal.